


White Day?

by Audiomedic



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst Free, F/M, Fluff, Lúcio doesn't know that, Obligatory Valentine's Day fic, Oneshot, White Day is a thing that exists, its late i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic
Summary: White Day? Lúcio had never heard of it, let alone know that it interfered with the time-honored tradition of showering your loved ones in gifts for Valentine's Day. All he wanted to do was do something special for his special someone...





	

Valentine's Day has rolled it's way back around as it always did. Pink and red hearts dangled in the air, the whole surrounding city taking it upon itself to get ready for the day of romance.  
   
The special holiday boosted the moral of the Overwatch team ten-fold. The already lively base seemed to shoot even further into the sky, as everyone rushed around. There had been a lot of intermingling since the rebirth of the 'Watch. Old sparks sprung back to life, along with newer fires beginning to burn. Reinhardt and Ana were enjoying their day out on the town, simply engrossed with the other's company. Emily had been granted permission to be on base today with Lena. Jack and Angela were intertwined with one another, resting softly on the couch.  
   
And Lúcio?  
   
He had prepared a song for her. Sure, it might be a little cliché to write, produce, and add lyrics to a love song on Valentine's Day, but he thought she'd love it. Hell, he'd even had to memorize some Korean for the chorus just to make it that much more special for her. To him, however? It was worth the extra time. She meant so much to him, and he wanted to prove it to her in a way that only he could. Music.  
   
Music had this effect on people. While you couldn't touch music, music could touch you. It could bring you up from the darkest places, or knock you off of your high horse. It was a simple fact that he'd come to know at a young age. He'd always seen the effect it had on people. How it could bring an entire village of people together as one. If you had the beat in your life? You had it all.  
   
Pressing the play button on his computer for the eightieth time today, the caring beat began to vibrate the air again. He listened, and listened well for any mistakes or imperfections that he could find in it. He needed to make it perfect for the most perfect person he'd ever had the privelage to meet. He heard his voice come again, and the same lyrics as before. Nothing had changed, nothing had screwed up since his last play through. It sounded great... He just hoped beyond hope that she'd think the same.  
   
Still, he needed professional advice. Lucky for him, he knew just the guy. He turned his head back towards his window.  
   
"So? Whattya think, Wil? Good?"  
   
After a moment of silence, the large green frog croaked.  
   
"Oh, shut up. She'll love it... I hope."  
   
Quickly moving the file to his flash drive, he stood from his desk. There was a hint of a nervous smile on his face, as he began down the hallway. Hana wouldn't be expecting him for another few minutes, but why spend any second of Valentine's Day apart? She had a magnetic pull on him, it seemed.

* * *

  
Humming softly to herself, Hana looked into the mirror, inspecting everything on her face. The triangles had been replaced with hearts for today, and she'd thrown her hair upwards into a messy bun. Looks like she was quicker at getting ready to go than she thought, though, it wasn't as if they were going out anywhere tonight, anyway.  
   
Hana had been an indoor person her whole life. If she could avoid going outside for the sweet, sweet release into the virtual world, she would. It's not that she hated fresh air or anything, it was just that she much preferred filtered, temperature controlled air anyway of the week. Sure, going to some fancy restaurant with Lúcio was speaking and all, but she'd much rather have a stay-in date. Watch some romantic movie, cuddle up against the musician with no prying eyes of the public watching her every move... It sounded better than cramming themselves into a small movie theater with four hundred and some other couples. She was glad he was so willing to do that for her.  
   
Her room had been decorated to the letter. She'd had Lena come in and help her with this, so it was done in a flash. Candle light was the main source of light that the room gave off. She'd managed to organize all of her gaming equipment, and set a table up in front of the couch and TV. In that table rested chocolate, popcorn, refreshments... everything under the sun. Being the complete nerd for everything that she was, she'd gathered out a wide array of cheesy movies to pick from, just waiting on him to come and help her decide exactly what it was they'd be watching tonight.  
   
Suddenly, she heard a soft rap against her door frame, causing her to straighten up slightly. Sounds like he had heard her thoughts, and come a little early. The thought of that made her smile lightly to herself, as she shut off the alley remaining light of her room. The place was light entirely by candles now.  
   
"Who is it?~" She called teasingly to the door.  
   
"... You called a plumber, right?" Came his Brazilian accent.  
   
Hana giggled lightly, as she opened the door for him. The widest smile was on her face, as she wrapped her Valentine in a huge hug. "Well, you're no Mario, but you'll have to do..." The younger woman teased.  
   
Laughing along with her, Lúcio wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. "Y'know? I get that a lot... but you're the only one that really resonates with me." He punned.  
   
In response, all Hana could do was playfully roll her eyes, arms slipping away from his back and cascading their way into his hands. "Well? Don't just stand there! We've got a huge date to go on, Lúci! And you know how crabby I get when you're late!"  
   
Lúcio chuckled softly, the wisest grin on his face as she tugged him inside. Movie nights were some of his favorite nights... and by the looks of it? Hana hadn't spared any expenses on this one. She'd gone the whole 10 miles to get the romantic feeling down, and boy, did she succeed. "Alright, alright! I'm comin', I'm comin'... Hey, quick question."  
   
"Hm? Shoot."  
   
"... D'you want your Valentine's Day present now or later?"  
   
A little confusion flashed across Hana's face at his question. He'd gotten her something for Valentine's Day? As far as she knew, guys weren't supposed to do that. "You... got me something?"  
   
"Well, duh! What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He replied.  
   
"... A normal one?"  
   
A little confusion now made itself known on Lúcio's face. What was she getting at? "... Huh?" He asked, the weight of the drive in his pocket felt now.  
   
"Yeah? I thought it was only the girls who got things on Valentine's Day, and guys returned the favor on White Day..."  
   
His confusion grew, eyebrows furrowing downwards. "... White Day? Hana, I've never even heard of that before..."  
   
Suddenly, it all made sense to her. It was that culture barrier again, the one that they often ran into with their relationship. "Yeah, White Day!... In Korea, it's like Valentine's Day, but like, the guys bring gifts. Valentine's Day is only for the ladies..." She explained, "I thought it was universal..."  
   
A hand went to his forehead, fingers rubbing against it calmly. "Ah... My bad, my bad..." He said, feeling a quite foolish. "I thought Valentine's was global... Boy, don't I feel stupid."  
   
"Psssh, shut up, dork! You didn't know!... It's really flattering, really..." She mused, fingers tapping against his knuckles idly. The gamer's eyes couldn't pull themselves from his.  
   
A warmer smile shown across Lúcio's face, as she spoke. Slowly, he pulled her into a soft kiss, his lips dancing up against hers for a few moments. It always felt like it was the first time, all over again.  
   
"Wanna hear it now?... Or later?" He asked against her, the movement of his lips tantilizingly close to hers.  
   
"... Later. We've got a date to get to..."  
   
Love was in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a tad bit late, but Archive wouldn't let me upload it. So, enjoy this fluffy angst-free fic for the day of romance. :)
> 
> Now, to clear up any confusion about this fic. White Day is a holiday celebrated in South Korea and other Asian countries. It's tradition for the females of a relationship to gives gifts on Valentine's Day. One month later, on White Day, the males return the favor. Hope this helps!


End file.
